Robin: Urban Legend
Robin: Urban Legend is a live-action superhero television series based on the DC Comics character Robin. It is set within the same universe as the CW shows Arrow and The Flash. It features Tim Drake/Robin becoming the protector of Gotham City after the disappearance of Bruce Wayne. Characters Main Characters *Tim Drake/Robin- Tim Drake is the main protagonist of the series. He was Bruce Wayne's protege, and was taken under Bruce's wing after his parents were killed in Tibet under the orders of Ra's al Ghul. After Bruce's disappearance, Tim put aside Robin until the appearance of Ra's al Ghul in Starling City. Tim became Robin and teamed up with the Arrow to stop Ra's and the League of Assassins. After the defeat of Ra's al Ghul, Tim returned to Gotham City to become it's new protector. *Stephanie Brown/Spoiler- Stephanie Brown is another vigilante known as "Spoiler". She is Tim Drake's girlfriend, and later vigilante partner. She became a vigilante after hearing of her father's involement with Carmine Falcone. Being an athlete, she used her abilities to take down her father and bring him to justice. She was assisted by Tim Drake, and the two became vigilante partners. *Dick Grayson/Nightwing- Dick Grayson is Tim's best fried. He was the first Robin, but left after several years. A few years after he left being Robin, he returned to crime fighting under the moniker "Nightwing". Dick is like an older brother to Tim, and frequently gives him advice as well as training him. *Barbara Gordon/Oracle- Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Commissioner Gordon. She is an expert hacker who goes by "Oracle" and uses her computer skills to help out Robin and Nightwing. She is dating Dick Grayson, though keeps it a secret from her father. *Luke Fox- Luke Fox is the son of Lucius Fox, an engineer from the Applied Sciences division of Wayne Enterprises. Like his father, Luke is an engineer and helps Robin, Nightwing, and Spoiler by providing them with various gadgets. Luke is a good friend of Tim's since before Tim became Bruce's protege. *Commissioner James Gordon- Commissioner Gordon is the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. Gordon was quick to be of assistance in Tim's new crusade against crime in Gotham. Though he keeps his involvement a secret to the other cops at the GCPD. *Bruce Wayne- Bruce appears in several flashbacks of him training Tim as well as situations where seems like a father figure to Tim. Bruce is never shown as Batman, nor directly referenced as such by the characters. Main Villains Season One *Edmund Dorrance/King Snake *Lawrence Brown/Sportsmaster *Jade Nguyen/Cheshire *Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva *David Cain *Eric Needham/Black Spider *Carmine Falcone *Sal Maroni *Alfred Stryker Season Two *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Cameron Walker *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Rolan Dagget *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Lonnie Machin/Anarky Season Three *Bane *Warren White *Dr. Victor Fries *Dr. Kirk Langstrom Storylines Season One In season one, Tim sets up his new team in Gotham. His team soon builds as people such as Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown, and others start to join. Pretty soon he will go up against a rogue group of League of Assassins members who are hunting down Robin after the defeat of Ra’s al Ghul in Starling City. He will soon go face to face with his parents’ killer—Edmund Dorrance. Season Two In season two, Robin’s team has been growing as he is dealing with stranger and stranger villains in Gotham. Soon Robin will go up against Slade Wilson, a former adversary of the Arrow, who has made a personal enemy of Tim. Robin will work with ARGUS to form a team of young heroes known as the “Titans”. He will work with Roy Harper/Arsenal, Wally West/Impulse, Virgil Hawkins/Static, and Rose Wilson/Ravager to take down Slade. Season Three In season three, Robin will make new discoveries about the disappearance of Bruce Wayne when Jean-Paul Valley takes up the mantle of Batman, allegedly under the order of Wayne himself.